For The Boys
by Mackenise Jackson
Summary: It has to end now, to save the boys. It's all for the boys. Sam/Jack
1. Chapter 1

**For The Boys**

By Mackenise Jackson

Summary- It has to end now, to save the boys- it's all for the boys. AU for the future. J/S

Spoilers- up to but not including Heroes (season 7)

Disclaimer- Not mine, never will be.

AN: A big thank you to ShadowDancer09 for beta'ing this. And also thanks to Alimoo1971 for the idea.

Chapter One

_Ring Ring_

Lifting herself out of her chair, Janet waddled towards the phone.

_Ring Ring_

"I'm coming" she grumbled. At eight months pregnant, she was quite large and movement of any kind was a chore.

"Jackson residence," she mumbled.

"Hey, Honey" came the voice of Daniel from the other end of the line.

"Daniel," pausing for a moment, she asked,

"Is this a social call?"

"Sorry Jan, the general wants you on base."

"Whatever for? If I remember correctly, you had General Hammond ban me from the base two weeks ago."

"I know. The General wants as many familiar faces as possible, and before you ask, it's classified. I can't tell you over the phone"

"Daniel! What am I meant to do with the twins?"

"Uh, hmm… You'll have to bring them to the base, and while you're at it, you might want to go and pick up Hunter from school. We won't be home for a while."

"What is going on?"

"Jan, I can't say. But I promise you, you don't want to miss out on this."

"Fine, I'll be there soon."

"Ok, Honey. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

Hanging up, Janet began collecting what she was going to need for the twins, also making a quick phone call to Hunter's school to let them know she would be picking him up early. Once everything was organized Janet headed upstairs to wake her two three-year-olds.

"Nicky, Bella, time to wake up."

Slightly grumbling, both children allowed their mother to change them and take them out to the car.

Janet then wedged herself into the car, and they headed for Hunter's school.

888

Hanging up, Daniel headed towards the control room, not surprised to see it crowded with SG- team leaders, all trying to get front row seats. Daniel would bet that all the halls and corridors from here to the infirmary would be crowded as well. It was the SGC after all, and the rumor mill here was one of the best. He wasn't happy about calling his pregnant wife in to work, but Hammond was right, the more familiar faces the better. Finally reaching the General, who was standing next to Walter, Daniel stopped.

"Janet will be here soon. She has to bring the boys and Bella though."

"Thank you, Son. The kids won't be a problem. I'll get one of the nurses to watch them."

Daniel didn't answer; his attention was caught by Stargate engaging.

"Incoming wormhole," Walter announced, not that it was needed.

"It's SG-7's IDC."

"Open the iris," General Hammond ordered.

Everyone watched and waited, soon the surface of the wormhole was disturbed and SG-7 appeared, walking down the ramp. But still, everyone's attention was on the blue surface. After what seemed like ages, there was a disruption and two figures appeared: Teal'c and Colonel Jack O'Neill.

888

Standing in the line at the bank, Sam tapped her foot. She hated waiting. But in this case, the waiting would be worth it. This afternoon, she was picking up her eight-year-old sons and leaving her violent, cheating husband. She had to leave before he ruined them. She needed to withdraw cash from her credit card and tie up a few loose ends up here in town. Then, she was going home to pack bags for herself and the three boys before picking them up and heading for her brother's place. With any luck, 'Hubby Dearest' wouldn't finish work at the mall until late, then he would go to the pub, and by the time he came home he would be drunk, smelling like perfume, and have lipstick smudges on his collar. Hopefully he wouldn't even know they are missing until morning.

"Next, please," asked the teller, breaking Sam out of her thoughts.

Smiling, Sam stepped up to the teller.

"Hi, I'd like to withdraw…"

An: Hope you like the start of this story. Please R&R and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**For The Boys**

By Mackenise Jackson

Summary- It has to end now, to save the boys- it's all for the boys. AU for the future. J/S

Spoilers- up to but not including Heroes (season 7)

Disclaimer- Not mine, never will be.

An: Big Thanks to ShadowDancer09 for beta'ing

Chapter Two-

At the appearance of his friend, Daniel raced down to the gate room, closely followed by Hammond.

"Jack, you're back! I can't believe it, after eight years. I mean, when they said them had found you… Well…" Daniel was at a lost for what to say.

"I'm glad you're back," the archeologist ended with a hug.

Jack stepped back confusion written all over his face.

Hammond decided it was time to take over. Sticking out his hand,

"Hello, I'm General Hammond, commander of this base. It's good to have you back, Son."

Jack looked at Teal'c, the only person he had begun to trust since being found. The Jaffa gave a slight nod, and Jack took the general's offered hand.

"Thank you."

"Son, we do need to give a medical check up, just to make sure you are ok, but why don't you go and have a wash first. I'm sure you could do with one. Teal'c and Daniel Jackson here will show you where you need to go."

As the Jaffa and archeologist took off with their long lost Colonel, Hammond stood and watched.

After eight years, Colonel Jack O'Neill was home. Yes, his memory was gone, but he was home, and that was what counted.

888

Making their way through the halls of the SGC, Daniel realized he been right. Since leaving the gate room, whispers had followed them, and all the halls were lined with personnel. He couldn't really blame them. After all, it's not every day that a Colonel, whom has been presumed dead for eight years, shows up with no memory of who he is.

Daniel was as surprised as anyone. He was a part of the rescue team that went in to save Sam and Jack.

They had only found Sam, totally exhausted and confused. They hadn't been able to find Jack, only his olive green cap he always used to wear, which was torn and covered in blood. They had made the only call possible. Colonel Jack O'Neill was MIA and presumed dead.

The shock had rocked the SGC, especially Sam. She hadn't been able to cope. After about a month she decided to marry Pete, and then she left the SGC and the Air Force.

Finally making it to the locker room, Daniel showed Jack where everything was before leaving Teal'c to help him while Daniel went up the surface to meet Janet and the kids.

888

Making her way to the SGC, Janet wondered what could be going on for her to be called in. Situation after situation ran through her head.

Finally pulling into the car park, she decided to give the worrying a rest; she would find out sooner or later. If Daniel was smart, it would sooner rather then later, though.

As she got out of the car, Daniel appeared helping her get the kids out of the car.

"Daddy!" cried Hunter, excited about seeing his dad.

"Hey Kiddo, how was school?" Daniel asked scooping him up for a hug.

"Great, especially when Mom picked me up early."

Daniel just gave a chuckle before setting the seven-year-old down and helping his wife unbuckle the twins.

As soon as the family was inside, Janet turned to her husband.

"So why am I here?" she questioned.

"You better hand me Bella, too." Jackson said, balancing Nick on his hip.

Handing over the three year old, Janet just stared at her husband.

Taking a breath, Daniel blurted

"Jack's back."

And with that, the medical doctor fainted.

888

Knock Knock

Making his way to the door, Mark Carter wondered who could possibly be calling around this time of night.

Of all the people who flew through his mind, he didn't expect to find his sister with her boys in tow, not to mention, by the look of things, minus Pete. So, he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Where's Pete?"

An; Please R&R and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**For The Boys**

By Mackenise Jackson

Summary- It has to end now, to save the boys- it's all for the boys. AU for the future. J/S

Spoilers- up to but not including Heroes (season 7)

Disclaimer- Not mine, never will be.

An: Thanks to Shadowdancer9 for the beta. You're great.

Chapter Three

Coming to, Janet found herself staring into the blue depths of her husband's eyes as he knelt beside her, making sure she was okay.

Looking around, she saw Hunter peering over Daniel's shoulder, worry written all over his face. The twins were also on the ground, glancing between their mother and father.

Moving her hand to rub the back of her head she said,

"You take Bella, but don't mention the fact I might like to sit down."

"Janet, you're okay?" Daniel asked, relief flooding through him.

"My head is a little sore, but I'm fine." Janet answered, smiling to reassure her husband and children.

"Help me up," she added holding out her hand.

It wasn't until she was upright once again that she remembered why she had been on the floor in the first place.

"The Colonel is back."

"Yep, SG-7 and Teal'c just brought him back through about fifteen minutes ago." Daniel replied, his excitement coming back now that his wife was alright.

"Oh my God, it's been like eight years. How is he? Can we see him; where has he been?" Janet asked, quite excited herself. There was a pause as Janet realized something.

"Daniel, I'm glad I'll be here for this and everything, but why am I?"

"Uh well… It seems Jack has lost his memory, and General Hammond thought it would be better to have as many familiar faces as possible."

888

Exiting the shower, Jack O'Neill grabbed the towel that had been left for him. The big guy who had been with him just before was nowhere to be seen, but that didn't bother Jack as it gave him some time to think. Everything was happening very quickly, and he wasn't sure what to make of it. These people said they were his friends and that he had been missing for eight years. He could still picture the shock on the faces of the team that found him; it had lasted about a full minute, and then they were calling him Colonel. Then the next thing he knew, the big guy with the tattoo on his head, was there and plans were being made to take him back with them. The strange thing was, even though he couldn't remember knowing these people, he felt safe with them, and he trusted them. What scared him most was the fact that he didn't remember who he was. They said he was Colonel Jack O'Neill; at this moment, he supposed he had to believe them. He wasn't happy about it, but at the moment he didn't have a choice, and they may even be able to tell him who the blond woman was that he kept dreaming about. Just then the door swung open, and in entered the large Jaffa.

"O'Neill, here is some fresh attire to wear," Teal'c announced while handing over some BDU's.

"Thanks …Tor," Jack answered, starting to get dressed.

"O'Neill, that is not my name; I am called Teal'c."

Looking up at the big Jaffa, Jack corrected himself,

"Sorry. Thanks, Teal'c."

Once his friend was dressed, Teal'c spoke again.

"O'Neill, we are required in the infirmary."

The halls lining the way from the locker room to the infirmary were still lined with a ton of people. It was easy to tell that Jack was uncomfortable with all the attention; he was drawing in on himself and refusing to look up. Instead, he was finding the passing floor quite interesting.

Many were there the day they had brought Major Carter back through the Gate. She and the Colonel had been missing for about a week before a rescue team found her. She had been totally exhausted and very upset. She also had had no memory of what had taken place on that planet but still seemed to remember everything from beforehand. Dr. Mackenzie said the memory loss was most likely from the trauma she had been through while lost on the planet.

888

Sam was already in the kitchen the next morning when Mark came down. As it was still early, they were the only ones up.

"Hey Sis," Mark said as he headed over grab a cup of coffee.

"How did you sleep?" he continued sitting across from her.

"Fine, thanks," Sam replied, fiddling with her now empty coffee cup.

"Sorry about arriving so late last night," she continued.

"Hey, no problem, but if you don't mind me asking, why did you? And why isn't Pete with you?"

The kitchen was silent for a long moment before Sam answered.

"Mark, I'm leaving Pete…"

"What? Why? I thought you two got on great!" Mark blurted out in shock, interrupting her.

"Please, just let me finish alright!"

Receiving a nod from her brother, she continued.

"Since the boys were about two, Pete has been very…distant. When he lost his job, it just got worse. He is hardly home, and when he is, he is verbally abusive… Anyway, it all came to head when he tried to hit me a couple of days ago…"

"He hit you; oh my God, Sam! I didn't know he was like that," Mark interrupted again.

"He _tried_ to; I had him on the floor in about two seconds. I might be a bit rusty, but I was Special Forces trained," Sam said smiling sadly at her brother.

"But that's not the point; I will not end up one of those abused wives. I'm going to file for a divorce and start fresh somewhere else," She finished. "That bastard, if I ever see him again…" Mark started.

"Mark!" Sam warned.

"Sam, I trusted that man – I introduced you two. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be in this mess."

"Mark, I chose to marry him…."

Just then Sam was cut off as her thirteen year old niece appeared.

"Aunt Sam!" she cried and flung herself into Sam's arms.

"Jessica, how are you?" Sam asked, having caught the girl.

Looking over the head of his daughter to his sister's face, Mark could tell that the conversation was over- at least for now. So standing up he asked,

"More coffee Sam? Jess, do you want a hot chocolate?"

888

Upstairs JJ, Jake and Danny were just waking up.

"Jake, JJ, wake up!"

"What is it?" mumbled Jake not even opening his eyes.

"Yeah, Danny. Go back to sleep," added his other brother JJ.

"Come on you two. Think about where we are?" pleaded Danny.

"What are you getting at?" snapped JJ.

Danny sighed in disgust over his brothers' apparent denseness.

"We're at Uncle Mark's," pausing here, he waited.

"Yeah."

"What are you getting at?"

"It's the middle of the school year," Danny explained.

His two brothers just looked at him.

Could his brothers really be this thick?

"Why are we here? And why isn't Dad with us?"

"Oh Danny, can't this wait until morning?" JJ asked rolling over.

"Something is wrong, and if you two don't want to help me figure it out, fine."

"Great, have fun," mumbled JJ, already falling back into slumber.

"Fine. I'm going downstairs."

And with that, Danny left the room and headed for the stairs.

A couple of minutes later Jake sat up.

"JJ, Danny has a point. I think I'll go downstairs too."

His second brother left the room; within a numbers of minutes, JJ moaned and sat up himself.

888

Back downstairs, Sam and Jess had been joined by Danny, and if the sounds from upstairs were anything to go by, another triplet was about to make an appearance.

Mark was making the hot drinks. He was worried about his sister although she was a strong woman. Admittedly, what she had so briefly explained was bad, but something seriously more had to be going on. Sam wouldn't run away over what she just said.

He was going to have to figure this out.

888

It was true. Jack O'Neill was back. Janet had known this as soon as she had seen him, and the results she had just received confirmed it.

Walking back over to where Jack, Daniel, Teal'c, and the General stood, Janet had to smile; he was back. Then her smile faded as she thought about Sam; how great would it be if Sam was standing here too, waiting for the results. It would be just like old times.

Reaching the waiting group, Janet looked at each of them.

"Doctor," Hammond almost growled, unable to handle the waiting.

"Sorry Sir. The man sitting in front of us is Colonel Jack O'Neill; and except for some bruising, a couple of poorly healed ribs, and being slightly underweight, the Colonel is in pretty good health."

"Thank you, Doctor," Hammond said, getting up,

"I have to go and report to the President. Teal'c and Daniel, can you please look after the Colonel? He has a meeting with Dr. Mackenzie in half an hour; but after that, he is allowed to leave the base. Just let me know, though, please," Hammond stated before leaving.

Silence reigned as everyone looked at each other. It was Janet who broke the silence.

"The Colonel can stay at our place, tonight, if he wants. I mean, he still has his old place, but I doubt it is fit to live in."

"Thanks Jen," Jack said.

"It's Janet, Colonel." Janet supplied.

"Oh. Sorry."

"No harm, Colonel," Janet responded smiling.

"Teal'c, you can come over too. I'll call Cass and see if she wants to come over as well. We can have a team night, just like old…" Daniel broke off his excited ramblings as he realized, that without Sam, it really wasn't a team anything; and without Sam, it wasn't like old times.

888

Back in his office, Hammond sat completely amazed. Jack was back. He could still remember the shock and pain the SGC went through when he was declared MIA. Not to mention how SG-1 reacted.

_Ring Ring _

Hammond was broken out of his thoughts by the phone.

"General Hammond."

"Oh, hi George. It's Mark. Is there any chance I could talk to Dad?"

Hammond was shocked. He hadn't talked to Mark Carter since he was twelve, and here he was calling him out of the blue.

"Mark, what's up? Can I help? Your Dad's gone for a couple of days."

Silence rang down the phone.

"Uh, it's kind of important- to do with Sam. Can you get Dad to call me when he gets in?"

"Sure Son. What's wrong though?"

"…It's kind of a family thing."

"Alright, I'll get Jacob to call you as soon as he gets back."

"Thanks George, Bye."

"Bye."

Hanging up his phone, Hammond left his office. The President was just going to have to wait."

888

"Sergeant, dial the Tok'ra."

Walter turned at the sound of the General voice.

"Yes Sir," Walter replied already hitting the necessary buttons.

From the look on Hammond's face, he could tell something was up. The question was what.

An: Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R and let me know what you think. Next chapter – Jacob arrives!


	4. Chapter 4

**For The Boys**

By Mackenise Jackson

Summary- It has to end now, to save the boys- it's all for the boys. AU for the future. J/S

Spoilers- up to but not including Heroes (season 7)

Disclaimer- Not mine, never will be.

An: Thanks to Nancy for the beta. Though any mistakes left are my own.

Chapter Four

"JONATHAN, JACOB AND DANIEL, GET OUT OF THAT TREE NOW AND LEAVE THAT POOR CAT ALONE" Sam yelled up at her sons, who at the moment were sitting in a old oak tree in their uncle's backyard holding the next door neighbor's cat upside down over thin air.

"Oh no, she used our full names, she must be really mad" moaned Danny as he started down the tree. His brothers followed him in silence, with JJ carrying the cat.

Once JJ's feet were firmly on the ground the cat took off, seeking safety.

"What do you think you were doing?" Sam demanded of her triplets.

"We just wanted to see if it was true about cats' always landing on their feet," replied Jake as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

The boys were saved from a scolding as the phone rang. Thinking that her brother was out, her niece and nephew were both at school and Mark's wife Lindy was at work, Sam raced in to grab the phone. But as she got there Mark appeared.

"Got it Sis" he said, picking up the hand piece.

Shrugging her shoulders Sam headed back to her boys.

888

"Hello Mark Carter speaking".

"Hello Mark, this is your father." Jacob answered after a slight pause.

"George said you had called" Jacob continued.

"Um. Yeah… Dad I don't know if I should be telling you this… but Sam turned up late last night with the triplets" Mark said hesitantly

"Mark… What is so worrying about that?" asked a now confused Jacob.

There was silence at the other end of the line.

"Mark?" questioned Jacob

"Dad, Sam is here because Pete tried to hurt her"

"WHAT?" roared Jacob, startling the passing airmen.

"Look Dad I know, but that isn't all, he has been cheating on her as well" Mark continued intent on telling the whole story now that he had started.

"That son of a b#" Jacob muttered, the anger radiating from him.

"Dad the reason I called is because I don't think Pete is just going to let this slide, if he comes around looking for Sam, he may be able to talk her into going back… I mean they do have kids together"

Once again silence fell but this time it was coming from Jacob's end.

"I'll be there tomorrow, don't let that son of a b# near her" and with that Jacob hang up.

888

"Walter, I want both Dr. Jacksons, Teal'c and General Hammond in the briefing room now," order Jacob, heading past the shocked sergeant and up the stairs.

Five minutes later the requested people had appeared, bringing with them the one and only Jack O'Neill. It was the ex general 's turn to be shocked.

"George?"

"Oh Jacob, I didn't get a chance to tell you before. As you can see, Jack is back. SG-7 found him a few days ago. He is staying with the Jackson's until he is back on his feet." Hammond quickly explained.

Smiling Jacob stuck out his hand. "It has been a long eight years Jack. Good to have you back".

Confusion quickly crossed Jack's face but over the last couple of days he had gotten better at masking it. After grabbing the offered hand he replied, "Nice to meet you".

"George, did you forget something?" Jacob asked confusion running over his face again.

"Um. Jacob, it seems that Jack has lost his memory and he has no memory of anyone or his time at the SGC" Hammond said.

"We'll explain it all later, but now why don't you tell us why you called us here?" Hammond continued.

Everybody took his or her seats and Jacob begun.

"I just got off the phone with Mark. It seems Sam is at his place at the moment with the triplets. He said Pete has been beating her up"

"Oh my god" Janet whispered her hand going to her mouth

"That Jerk" growled Daniel

"I can't believe it" Hammond said

Teal'c just sat there, but the glare on his face made everyone tremble.

"Yeah, well Mark believes Pete will be around any day. He thinks she may go back to him. I'm thinking if she as enough friends and family around she may be able to remain strong." Jacob finished looking around the group of five.

"Count me in" Janet jumped in right away

"Me too" added Daniel, asking the General for permission to go.

"Indeed, I will accompany you as well," intoned Teal'c

Everyone turned to O'Neill.

"Sounds like fun" was his response.

"Sorry Jacob but I can't go. I've got to look after the SGC, but let me know if there is anything I can do from this end." Hammond said a sad look on his face.

No one noticed the sergeant, who had been listening at the door. He had been at the SGC when the Major had been there and he couldn't believe what he had heard. He had to tell someone.

888

Soon everyone in the SGC knew, and many began planning what they were going to do if they ever laid their hands and the jerk that had hurt their favorite SG member. The science departments' favorite idea at the moment was giving him to Felger to use as a guinea pig. While the military part of the SGC were more inclined to send him to one of the many enemies they had made over the years. In general, everyone just wanted to get hold of the jerk and cause him the pain he had caused their Major.

Meanwhile somewhere else on base, Jacob, Daniel, Jack, Janet and the Jackson children were getting ready to leave and go help their friend in need. Admittedly, they hadn't seen Sam for a while, but life was moving quickly and it made it hard to get together. Within twenty minutes they were leaving the SGC to go home and pack. They had just reached the first sign out post when Colonel Dixon raced up to them and handed Jacob a list.

"Sir, we know you probably have a lot of ideas for hurting the jerk responsible for hurting your daughter, but just in case you run out of ideas we have made a list." And with a quick salute he was gone again.

Jacob looked at the paper in his hands. Written across the top in big, black, bold letters was. ' THE MANY TORTURES OF PETE aka THE JERK'

Giving a chuckle, he then headed back to the rest of the group as they made their way out of the SGC.

888

It only took a few minutes for the Jackson's to pack what was required and for Jack to gather his few belongings, but just as they were leaving a tearful Cassie appeared.

"I just had a huge fight with Shane" she cried as she hugged her mother, her swollen stomach making it difficult to reach.

"Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry" Janet said. "Why don't you come with us? Sam is having a bit of a problem and a few days apart for you and Shane to cool off will be good for the both of you" she continued.

"But Mom, I have nothing to wear" Cassie protested even as she let herself be loaded into the car.

Suddenly what her mom said earlier sank in.

"What kind of trouble is Sam in?"

It was Jack who answered.

"Some guy named Pete is hurting her"

"Oh my God" Cassie whispered, looking a lot like she was earlier.

But Jack was already away in his own thoughts.

Why did it made him feel so angry to hear that this Pete guy was hurting someone called Sam? He didn't even know those people. But maybe this trip would help him find the blonde haired woman he seemed to remember. He had a feeling that if he found her things would fall into place.

An: Hope everyone enjoyed. Please R&R. And let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**For The Boys**

By Mackenise Jackson

Summary- It has to end now, to save the boys- it's all for the boys. AU for the future. J/S

Spoilers- up to but not including Heroes (season 7)

Disclaimer- Not mine, never will be.

Chapter Five

It took them a couple of days and many rest stops before they reached Mark and more importantly Sam.

The group of nine had taken two cars to make the trip more comfortable. Daniel, Janet, Cassie, Bella and Nick were in one car while Jacob, Jack, Teal'c and Hunter were in the other. Hunter wanting to be with his Uncle Teal'c. The two vehicles were communicating via mobile phones.

It turned out that Cassie was pregnant and that had been what her and her husband had been fighting about, Shane didn't want to become a father but Cassie wanted nothing more then to keep the baby. Daniel had almost driven off the road when he heard that his daughter of eight years was about to become a mother.

MacDonald's and Pizza Hut turned out to be popular meal stops and not just by the kids but with Jacob being the one to suggest such stops, explaining that he didn't get a lot of this kind of food with the Tok'ra. The greasy food even appealed to Janet's cravings though some of her combinations made Cassie turn green around the gills. Though She was starting to develop her own cravings for anything chicken.

888

With two three year olds, two pregnant women, a seven year old, a worried father, a man without his memory and a stoic Jaffa, Daniel thought the trip went quite smoothly. Which explained his good mood as they arrived at Mark's place.

"Alright everyone out," he announced as he pulled up, racing around to help Janet from the vehicle before reaching into the back and removing the twins.

Jacob wasn't far behind and in a couple of seconds the group of nine was heading for the front door.

The door was opened before they reached it and Mark appeared.

"Whoa dad I knew I said family and friends, but what did you do, round up the whole base"

It was Teal'c who answered.

"Indeed we did not Mark Carter, though if you require the entire base, it can be arranged"

Four faces smiled at the Jaffa, in the many years he had been on Earth it was still only his friends that could tell when he was joking.

Mark just looked at the alien before speaking.

"Yeah well anyway… Sam is down in town shopping with Jess, but she should be home soon. The boys are out back playing though if you want to see them." This last comment being directed mainly at Jacob though Cassie, Janet and Daniel all responded as well.

"Haven't seen Sam's boys for ages" Jacob said

"The boys must be getting big by now" mused Daniel.

"Can't wait to see the little namesakes" added Janet

"I haven't seen them in over a year" stated Cassie.

888

Before Mark knew what was happening the group had made it through the house and were now standing in the backyard. Danny, JJ and Jake raced to greet the newcomers, with his own son keeping up so he could greet his grandfather.

It quickly become clear that his nephews did it fact know these people, even if they hadn't seen them for a while. Pretty quickly the hellos were over and Hunter had been dragged off to play while the adults had coffee.

"Dad just so you know, Sam doesn't know that you were coming, much less anyone else. She isn't going to be pleased" Mark said broaching the subject of why they were all there.

"I know" was Jacob's curt answer as he watched his grandsons play.

"But the only way to help her is to support her and we need to be here to do that"

888

Sam and Jess were in town so Sam could help her niece pick up something for her mother's birthday. Once the shopping was done they decided on a quick lunch before heading home.

Although Sam tried to stay focused on what the girl was saying her mind started to drift back to her problems and how they had all started. She believed that everything that had happened could be linked back to the moment she had stepped through the gate with no memory of what had happened on the planet she had just returned from. All she knew was she didn't have her Colonel.

Janet made her stay in the infirmary for three days, when all she had wanted to do was go home and cry. She also had to put up with sessions with Mackenzie; he had visited her like ten times in those three days. What a total waste of time, as if there was anything he could say that would make losing Jack easier. The night she was finally allow to go home Pete had shown up, though how she had managed to forget that he was coming she wasn't sure, but she started wishing Daniel and Teal'c hadn't left. It had been that moment that had sealed her next eight years with Pete. In her drunken and sadden state she had Pete had slept together. How he could have enjoyed it she still didn't know because she hadn't found the energy to do more then just lay there. Next thing she knew she was pregnant. Pete was a little weird about the whole thing at first though he finally came around and asked her to marry him. With the baby on the way she didn't she how she had any other options and, after all, it was the responsible thing to do so she accepted.

"Aunt Sam", Aunt Sam" called Jess waving a hand in front of Sam's face to gain her attention. Sam jumped in her seat and snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head.

"Sorry Jess, must of gotten lost in my own thoughts" Sam apologized

"That's cool," answered the teen.

"Oh whoa, look at the time. We better get home, I bet those cousins of yours have destroyed the place" Sam said looking at her watch.

Sam then paid the bill and the two females headed for the car.

An: please R&R and let me know what you think


End file.
